All I want for Christmas is you
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: What if Heejung had actually agreed to shower with her perpetually hungry boyfriend... "- Please, Heejung, he mutters against my skin. I wanna touch you. - We agreed on a shower… I sigh without meaning it. - Please. I lose myself in Jisoo's golden gaze. Once again I catch myself thinking "I really want this too". "


Soooo, yeah. I just really wished Heejung had accepted that shower proposal during the Jisoo Christmas scene /SHOT

This was my first time writing a smut with a first-person narrator, so that was both interesting and a pain in the a**. You tell me if it worked out well !

* * *

Jisoo grabs my hand :

\- Let's do it together.

\- ...What ?

Startled, I look up at Jisoo. He is grinning mischieviously.

\- You, me, and a nice, hot shower. How does that sound ?

My heart skips a beat.

\- Not… like something a good cat would say, I mumble.

\- Why ? It's just a shower.

I almost snort through my nervousness. It's obvious that it isn't « just a shower » Jisoo has in mind. But how am I supposed to come up with an excuse when his thumb caresses the side of my palm, his lips are almost at eye-level, and when, frankly, it is so tempting to agree ?

\- ...Fine, I give in, and Jisoo immediately purrs in triumph so I add sharply : Just a shower ! I'll smack you if you try anything else.

\- Like what ? Jisoo smirks.

\- Anything… Anything ! I stutter, feeling at the same time annoyed, amused and embarrassed. Let's just… go.

\- Woah, already ?! Jisoo gasps, eyes wide in mock shock. Slow down, crazy, I-I don't think I'm ready yet-

\- S-Stop that, I don't sound like this at all ! I exclaim, indignant yet unable not to smile, and make it as though I am about to smack Jisoo with my free fist. He catches me before it lands on his stupid head and gives me a roguish grin. I pout back. He grins wider.

\- You're too cute, Foodgiver, he chuckles.

Then, in a lower voice :

\- I just want to snatch you up and lock us in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

I blush furiously as Jisoo – thankfully does not pick me up and instead – pulls my hands gently, inviting me to follow. I can barely look at him, too busy trying to still my heart.

« It's all right, Heejung. You're a grown woman. It's all fine to see your boyfriend naked. »

...My boyfriend.

Jisoo.

Naked.

I am rubbish at calming my heart.

When the bathroom lock clicks behind us, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, only to open them and see Jisoo take off his flour-sprinkled shirt. You would think that after seeing him strut around the house with his shirt half-open I would have gotten used to the sight, well, you'd be wrong. I shut my eyes and face away, clutching my elbow in a nervous gesture.

\- Hey.

Jisoo puts a hand on my cheek, so I peek shyly at his face.

\- If it really makes you so uncomfortable, I'm not going to push, he assures me. You know I'd like us to be closer like that, but it's not worth it if you don't want it too.

It's amazing how his words soothe me. I look at him more directly and attempt to clarify my thoughts, my voice if only a bit trembling :

\- I think I want it too, but- It's just… I don't know. Maybe I'm scared that once you see me without my clothes, you won't find me as attractive…

It isn't « maybe ». I am definitely afraid of disappointing Jisoo. I fear that if I fail to meet his expectations, he will regret ever having complimented me. The thought makes me feel like a coward, so I lower my eyes again. I can tell Jisoo is still looking at me. Is he waiting for me to add something ? In any case, he speaks first :

\- ...That's it ? he asks very seriously.

\- Hm ?

I stare at him, perplexed. Jisoo sighs :

\- Look, I don't know who made you feel like you're plain, or anything stupid like that, but trust me, if I could, I'd beat them to a pulp. There's no way I wouldn't find you attractive, so if it's just that, don't worry about it, 'kay ?

With these words, he pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. My eyes widen when my cheek presses against his bare torso, and I freeze, not daring to hug back.

« « Don't worry » he said. Easier said than done… But then, maybe he is right ? Maybe I'm just complicating things in my head again... »

Tentatively, I put my hands on his back and allow myself to feel the warmth of his skin. Jisoo hums appreciatively and strokes my head, this small gesture sending my heart aflutter.

« All this giddiness… it's like I'm a schoolgirl » I think, slightly embarrassed. « Wait, was I ever this giddy as a teenager ? ».

I scan my memories for moments when thoughts of tall fit shirtless men would make me swoon.

« ...Right. I was probably obnubilated by schoolwork. »

But now my dormant wants seem to resurface, as if answering Jisoo's call. He looks at me with confidence then slides an expectant hand under my shirt, so I raise my arms with a shiver and catch myself thinking :

« I really, really want this. »

While Jisoo throws my flour-covered top into the laundry pile, I unclip my bra, and freeze when I feel him staring.

\- W-what ? I mumble, reflexively crossing my arms over my chest.

\- Heeey, why do you hide them ? Jisoo protests, his cat ears perking up.

I let out a giggle at his whiny intonation, and turn my back on him, glancing around and giggling again at his indignant face.

\- C'moooon, Foodgiver ! Jisoo groans, circling around me as I obstinately refuse to let him see my front. Don't be a tease !

\- _You_ don't be a lecher, I tell him off sternly, but part of me is amused and even flattered by his interest.

Jisoo growls, then, without warning, launches a tickle-attack on my armpits. I squeal and fall prey to Jisoo's grabby hands. My face turns hotter than the sun when he starts fondling my chest and I cry out in protest, making him stop and pout at me.

\- What ? he says gruffly. I'm a simple man. I see my girlfriend's boobs, I wanna touch them.

Endeared, exasperated, and, as often, speechless, I pout back. We're face to face again, and suddenly Jisoo takes my hand and places it over his heart.

\- See ? You can touch me too, he smiles at me while my cheeks burn crimson.

I gulp and keep still for a moment, mesmerized by the soft rythm beneath my palm, then slowly trail my hand over Jisoo's pectorals. My gaze lingers on the mysterious pendant. For a second, I consider asking about it, but abandon the idea just as quickly. This moment... Jisoo quietly sighing under my touch… I am too scared of ruining it. I look up at Jisoo and catch him staring at my chest again.

« You're impossible. » I think, closing my eyes. I frown at the bad cat, ready to scold him, but before I even open my mouth, he looks straight into my eyes and murmurs :

\- You have the prettiest tits.

I stare blankly at him then cover my face with my hands, not knowing whether to cry or howl with laughter. « Tits » ? Really ? « Boobs » was already bad enough...

\- This is embarrassing. You are embarrassing, I mumble through my fingers while Jisoo tries to figure out what on Earth has he done wrong this time.

\- I mean it, they're beautiful ! he repeats defensively, as if that were the issue. C'mon, Foodgiver, what's the matter ? I thought women loved compliments…

I hold back a chortle with difficulty. Jisoo and his honesty… As embarrasing as it is, I can't help but find it somewhat reassuring.

\- I don't know... I comment bashfully. Sometimes I kind of wish they were bigger.

\- Nah, they're perfect, Jisoo assures me.

Then flashes me his best scoundrel smirk and mimes a squeezing gesture.

\- Just the right fit.

\- JISOO !

I try to smack him but Jisoo ducks and buries his face in my chest, locking his arms around me to prevent any escape. I gasp and raise my fist again, only to stop in my tracks upon seeing Jisoo's pleading eyes.

\- Please, Heejung, he mutters against my skin. I wanna touch you.

\- We agreed on a shower… I sigh without meaning it.

\- Please.

I lose myself in Jisoo's golden gaze. Once again I catch myself thinking « I really want this too ». I relax in his hold, he takes it as the greenlight to nuzzle my breasts. I exhale lightly, stroke his hair, pet his ears. He purrs, plants open-mouthed kisses all around my nipples, slides his hands from my waist to the underside of my chest, makes me crave his touch.

\- So soft… he breaths in between kisses. Love you… Love touching you…

« I love you touching me too. »

I bite my lip and tremble. Jisoo glances at me, cups one of my breasts, mouths at the other, brushes my nipple with his thumb, lightly rolls it between his fingers, pinches, pulls, teases, plays my body like a virtuoso, calling forth my rising desires like notes in a melody. His tongue, his lips... They feel so good where they are, so when he moves down from my chest I hold onto his nape and whine. Jisoo gently takes my hands and gazes up at me, his smile brimming with promises of bliss.

\- Let me make you feel even better, he rasps.

Only when he drops to his knees do I understand what he means, and, immediately, I tense and panic :

\- You- You're not going t- This is too weird.

\- It's not, I promise, Jisoo says confidently. It feels really good.

He embraces my waist, his eye contact unfailing.

\- You trust me, right ? he asks, and his ears droop slightly.

\- Y-yes, of course, I respond.

\- Then let me try it. If you don't like it, I'll just stop.

I swallow. So far, allowing Jisoo to do as he pleased turned out just as pleasant for me. But this…

\- I don't know, I mutter in a tiny voice. I'm a bit scared. Of, um- you know- smelling bad or something stupid and gross like that…

I look away, feeling uncomfortable and like a killjoy, and hear Jisoo say with unbelievable patience :

\- Foodgiver, did you forget ? I'm a cat. I can smell the smallest traces of flour in your hair. There's nothing wrong with your scent.

Jisoo's voice sounded low with want :

\- If anything, it drives me wild.

I shiver at these words and meet his gaze shyly :

\- Well… I guess it won't hurt to try.

\- 'Course it won't, Jisoo smiles as he pulls down my skirt, tights and underwear all at once. I'm gonna make you feel amazing.

He kisses my hipbone and runs his hands over my hips and bottom, prompting me to spread my legs slightly. His fingertips fleet from my inner thighs to my nether parts, and my breath hitches as I feel Jisoo gently part my folds and brush his nose against my clit with a hot sigh. He raises his eyes at me and I notice how their gold got swallowed by the dark of his cat-like pupils. My mind is strangely light as I run a hand through Jisoo's hair and scratch behind his ear.

« What must I look like to him ? » I wonder idly while he starts licking me out, making my mind even emptier, leaving no room for thoughts or worries, only wants.

« Want, want, want you. »

It is like a chant in my head. The caress of his tongue, his breath, his light, throaty hum, his hands squeezing my hips... Jisoo. Jisoo- ! I want this. I tangle my fingers in his hair and cover my mouth to repress a whimper. Jisoo purrs smugly and sucks in my clit, chuckling when I squirm and press against his lips.

\- Damn, you're gorgeous, he groans in between flicks of tongue. Love tasting you… Wanna (licks) lay you on the couch (sighs) and just… eat you out with your legs wrapped around me… holding me close.

My eyelids droop and I shudder at the vivid picture, and my lips part as I moan against my hand, knees weak from Jisoo's relentless touch.

« Too much, too much, too... much. »

\- Stop, I breathe feverishly and tug on his hair.

Jisoo pulls back and frowns at me :

\- Something wrong ?

\- No, I say as calmly as my racing heart allows. Everything's fine. Just enough, actually. So you can stop.

Jisoo pouts and his ears droop in the funniest way. I giggle awkwardly :

\- Do you like it that much ?

\- Well, duh, Jisoo shrugs. I'm a simple man. I have a beautiful girlfriend, I wanna please her.

\- You're mostly a glutton, a lecher, and an overall bad cat, I scold while my cheeks flare up for the hundredth time this evening. It was supposed to be « just a shower ».

\- Well, we can still « just shower » now, can't we ? Jisoo parries, standing up with that cocky, disarming smile of his.

\- Sure we can, I sigh in confirmation.

\- Sweet. And while we're at it, maybe you could touch me as well, I mean I kind of deserved it- Just kidding ! Jisoo exclaims, playfully raising his hands as I drawl his name in exasperation.

« Really… He's impossible » I think, stepping into the bathtub and waiting for him with a huff. He joins me, turns the shower on and, as the rush of warm water fills the room, looks at me with the tender look to end all tender looks :

\- Merry Christmas, Heejung.

Throat too tight to speak, I simply hug him. In the end, I may just want to touch him as well. Regardless of what he deserves.

« You're the one I really, really want. »


End file.
